1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clipping device; in particular, to a mechanical clipping device involving a hidden spring, applicable on hair clips, grips for machine tools, fixtures, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair clips are often used by people to arrange hair or to improve appearances, and conventional hair clips use torsion springs to provide gripping force. A conventional hair clip fixes two clips on a shaft, and disposes the torsion spring in an exposed position with the shaft passing through it. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that an exposed torsion spring is subject to oxidation, and hair can be tangled in the spring. When the user attempts to remove the hair clip, the spring pulls on the hair, thereby not only damaging the hair but also causing pain for the user.
In other hair clips, the two clips respectively have an engagement base and a seat base which are different in shape. The spring is disposed at the engagement base, and the shaft is disposed to pass through the seat base and the spring to fix the two clips. The conformity between the shapes of the engagement base and the seat base hides the spring between the two clips. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that even though the spring is hidden, the shaft is still partially exposed and subject to oxidation. Moreover, the need for differently shaped bases which conform to each other increases the cost of the molds and the time for assembly.
Therefore, the inventor believes the above mentioned structures can be improved upon, and through many years of experience, careful observation and research, combined with application of theory, has proposed the present disclosure which reasonably and effectively improves upon the above mentioned deficiencies.